Godzilla (Dark Horse Comics)
|-|King of the Monsters= |-|Ongoing = |-|Color Special = |-|Godzilla vs Hero Zero = Summary In the 1950’s, as Japan recovered from WW2, an ancient slab was discovered. It was prophesied that every three or four thousand years, an array of “Disaster Monsters” would awaken and bring upon an “Age of Monsters”. The Slab created a frequency that attracted the monsters to it, in an attempt to protect the rest of the world from them. Unfortunately, several monsters had already awakened: Soran, The Thunderbird; Inagos, The Locust-King; and the most dangerous monster of prophecy, Godzilla, King of the Monsters. The warnings were ignored, and the slab was relocated. Later that day, clouds of locust filled the sky, and something ominous took place at the city docks. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla/Dark Horse Comics Gender: Male Age: Over 250 Million years old Classification: Prehistoric Giant Reptile. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Breath Attack, Immortality (Type 1 and a limited type 4. After being killed by Cybersaurus, Godzilla came back to life after an hour when Bagorah attempted to eat Godzilla's corpse), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger), Stealth Mastery, Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Precognition (Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear), Energy Manipulation (Mainly just nuclear energy), Radioactivity (Emits large amounts of ambient radiation, and wherever he walks or unleashes his atomic breath, the area becomes highly radioactive. He has radioactive blood that kills people) Resistance to Super sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), High pain tollerance, Poison Manipulation (Spends months bleeding heavily and in extreme pain due to a toxin inside of him), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), and Fire Manipulation (Resisted tank fire), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep.He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Burrowing (Possesses an unexplained awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus, and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting) Attack Potency: City level (Cancelled out a volcanic eruption with his Atomic Breath, His thrashing caused the Magnitude 7.8 1906 San Francisco Earthquake) Speed: Superhuman by virtue of size Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted the 52,310 ton Titanic on his back) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked his own Atomic Breath without any damage) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range due to his size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average. Godzilla primarily acts on instincts, but is sentient, allowing him to invent strategies to gain an advantage over those who underestimate him, he can use objects as weapons . Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atomicray.jpg|Atomic Ray Triatomicray.jpg|Tri-Atomic Ray 3688469-gz+ability+nuclear+pulse+(5).png|Nuclear Pulse *'Atomic Ray:' Godzilla can unleash a devastating beam of thermonuclear energy from his mouth. *'Tri-Atomic Ray:' A special variation of the atomic ray used Godzilla, where he branches out his mouth into three distinct rays of energy. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Godzilla has the ability to release a short-range pulse composed of radioactive energy from all around his body when he is suddenly awakened or disturbed while sleeping or resting. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7